


Свет исцеляющий

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Powers, F/F, Ghost!Allison, graveyards, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон не отводит от Лидии взгляда, никогда не отводит. Всегда садится на своё собственное надгробье, свешивает с него ноги, кладёт руки на колени и смотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет исцеляющий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Teen Wolf MTV.

У Эллисон в груди — рваная рана, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Она не заживает, не затягивается, так и остаётся тёмно-бурым пятном на майке. Это нормально, понимает Эллисон, так и должно быть. Во всех историях призраки блуждают по округе, пугая несчастных горожан, именно с теми увечьями, что были нанесены им при жизни, что их убили. Вывалившиеся черноватые языки задушенных. Разбухшие от влаги лица утопленников. Высохшие практически до кости щёки больных раком. Болтающиеся красноватые ошмётки кожи разодранных дикими животными. А у Эллисон вот — дыра в груди. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.

Иногда Эллисон дотрагивается до неё, обводит по контуру, а потом пропихивает пальцы внутрь и разводит края раны в стороны. Она почти ничего при этом не чувствует, только жалкие отголоски фантомной боли. Прекрасно знает, что просто не может ничего ощутить несмотря на то, что кажется самой себе абсолютно материальным созданием из плоти и крови. Не полупрозрачная дымка в воздухе дымка в воздухе — вот она, целая, выглядящая, как живая, к ней можно прикоснуться рукой. Только Лидия каждый раз смотрит сквозь неё, и поэтому Эллисон знает, что увидеть её всё же нельзя.

Лидия приходит к ней часто, чуть ли не каждый божий день, и с каждым разом Эллисон становится всё хуже, всё больнее. 

Лидия много говорит, Лидия рассказывает, что у них происходит, что за очередная чертовщина творится в Бикон-Хиллз, но Эллисон улавливает лишь жалкие обрывки информации, потому что растворяется в звуке её голоса. Она слушает интонации, ловит их жадно, будто воду в жаркий день. Высокие, дрожащие, отчаянные нотки, отголоски непролитых слёз. Это — живое, это — настоящее, и это рвёт душу. А от Эллисон ведь одна душа и осталась.

Эллисон не отводит от Лидии взгляда, никогда не отводит. Всегда садится на своё собственное надгробье, свешивает с него ноги, кладёт руки на колени и смотрит. На невыглаженное платье, на побледневшее лицо, на постепенно тускнеющие глаза, на растрёпанную причёску. Если бы она могла, то потянулась бы пальцами, подхватила бы рыжие прядки и убрала их Лидии за ухо. Она всегда так делала, когда они лежали вдвоём в постели: вымотанные, разгорячённые, до ужаса потрёпанные и до одури счастливые. С Лидией ей всегда сносило крышу, с Лидией она никак не могла успокоиться, с Лидией она начинала по новой раз за разом — та после всегда была такая потерянная, несосредоточенная и настоящая, что Эллисон редко могла сдержаться от того, чтобы заново скользнуть пальцами внутрь горячей влаги между её ног, — с Лидией, с Лидией, с _Лидией_. 

Её имя, ей богу, какое-то зачарованное. Эллисон шепчет его сама себе раз за разом.

Лидия сидит перед её могилой на коленях, опустив голову. У неё почему-то разбитые и перепачканные глиной вперемешку с подсохшей кровью коленки, а под ногтями с облупившимся лаком — грязь. Эллисон не знает, что Лидия делала до того, как пришла. Она не может покинуть кладбище, собственный медленно подгнивающий под землёй труп привязывает её к этому месту. Словно аконит—оборотня. Эллисон не знает, но ей всё равно так больно, что рана будто бы даже начинает тупо ныть, только вот это невозможно. Она же мёртвая, она же призрак, эфемерный и не существующий, наверное, нигде кроме Бикон-Хиллз, она же… 

Лидия вдруг начинает плакать и шептать её имя, вцепляется ногтями себе в щёки и принимается драть их до кровавых дорожек по коже. Ещё ни разу до этого она не плакала, а сейчас срывается, и её трясет, захлёстывает эмоциями, она раскачивается из стороны в сторону и жалобно подвывает, и Эллисон чувствует, как в неё тонкой струйкой проскальзывает чужая боль. 

Когда Лидия — когда _банши_ — кричит, Эллисон поднимается со своего надгробия, падает перед ней на колени и обвивает её ноги руками. Она выцеловывает ободранные коленки, хаотично водит дрожащими пальцами по голым ногам, обхватывает бёдра, а потом выпрямляется, утыкается губами в плечо и залезает под юбку, скользит между ног. Она не чувствует, ничегошеньки не чувствует, но у неё есть память о тепле и глухих, чуть ли не болезненных стонах, и она поднимает это всё из сознания, воспроизводит, проигрывает будто на плохом, извращённом каком-то магнитофоне.

Эллисон царапает её ногтями по бёдрам, Эллисон кусает её под подбородком, Эллисон насухую проталкивает внутрь неё пальцы, а Лидия ничего не чувствует и продолжает плакать, и её всю трясёт.

Эллисон зовёт её по-имени дрожащим, неровным голосом, Эллисон вкладывает в свои слова всё, всё что у неё, что _от неё_ осталось, и Лидия резко вскидывает голову.

— Эллисон? — хрипит она. Её губы дрожат, она всхлипывает и шмыгает носом, вся перепачканная в собственной крови и красивая настолько, что так, кажется, не бывает.

— Эллисон, — повторяет Лидия, и Эллисон понимает, что та видит её. О господи, она её _видит_.

Лидия широко распахивает глаза и тянет вперёд руку, и дотрагивается до щеки Эллисон. По телу той будто проходит электрический разряд: от места, где с ней соприкоснулись пальцы, и по всему телу вниз. Это нереально, так не может быть, но она чувствует слабость, ак горлу её будто взаправду подкатывает тошнота.

От кончиков пальцев Лидии и вверх по её руке бегут ручейки чуть приглушённого серебряного света, обволакивают всё тело и освещают её, словно какое-то сошедшее со страниц книги божество. 

— Эллисон, — её голос звучит увереннее, и она, всхлипнув, улыбается, — ты здесь. Я так хотела, чтобы ты была здесь.

Эллисон целует подушечки её пальцев и улыбается в ответ.

— Ты не останешься, — это утверждение, а не вопрос, но Эллисон почему-то всё равно кивает в ответ. Лидия прикладывает ладонь второй руки к ране на её груди, и свет вокруг неё самой становится чуть ярче.

— Я люблю тебя, Эллисон, — шепчет Лидия, зажмуриваясь изо всех сил, и Эллисон так хочется ответить "я тебя тоже", но она уже тускнеет, исчезает, растворяется, распыляется в густом ночном воздухе.

Кожа Лидии приобретает более здоровый оттенок, глубокие царапины от ногтей на щеках медленно затягиваются, а руки перестают дрожать, и свечение вокруг вспыхивает в последний раз, чтобы окончательно втянуться в её тело.

Теперь всё будет в порядке, знает Эллисон. Теперь всё будет в порядке.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Gevion for editing <3


End file.
